El asesino de los videoclips musicales
by Una Usuaria
Summary: Un nuevo concurso para obtener dinero y no morir en el intento. El reto es hacer un video sobre una propuesta matrimonial o boda que pueda conmover y al mismo tiempo partir de risa a Otsuu. ¿Qué estan planeando estos idiotas? Comedia / ¿romance? (Todos los personajes) Serán sólo dos capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta idea fue muy rápida, la desgloce en un día pero necesitaba sacarla, hacer comedia no me es complicado, quizá las ideas. Pensé que sería un OneShot pero al manejar muchos personajes se fue de las manos, así que sólo queda otro capítulo. O sea serán solo dos y ya.**

 **Me inspiré en dos videos para la idea principal. En la segunda entrega sabrán que trataron de hacer cada una de las parejas y como metieron la pata en el intento. Okey no.**

 **Advertencias:** _Ninguna todo es risas y diversión_

 **Disclaimer:** _Sorachi todos tuyos._

 **-o-**

 **El asesino de los videoclips musicales**

" _Video killed the radio star_

 _Pictures came and broke your heart_

 _In my min and in my car, we have gone to far_

 _We can't rewind"_

El radio viejo algunas veces tenía señal, otras no, por esa razón nadie lo encendía con frecuencia. Milagrosamente esa mañana reprodujo un par de canciones y ofertas en tiendas departamentales. Shinpachi limpiaba tranquilamente la casa mientras sonaba una canción de Otsu en la radio. El polvo era cada vez menos porque pasaba el trapo diariamente. El dueño de la casa, seguía dormido como era costumbre a las nueve de la mañana y la otra inquilina salió a pasear a su perro. Nadie estorbaba sus tareas matinales. El olor a café se intensificó junto con el aroma del arroz cocido. La canción de Otsu terminó justamente cuando Shinpachi se sentó a descansar. El locutor de la estación, con su voz suave y melodiosa, decía la biografía de la Idol así como su discografía, notificando un nuevo videoclip. El megane sonrió por la noticia. Todo lo que la jovencita hacía era considerado una obra maestra. La sorpresa mayor fue cuando, de la misma voz de Otsu anunciaba un concurso para participar en dicho proyecto, teniendo además una recompensa económica de 500 mil yens. Cantidad que le hizo mucha ilusión a Gintoki que al escuchar la cantidad se había levantado de la cama como si el dinero fuese su alarma sísmica. Ambos escucharon con atención las bases del concurso y requisitos para el video. El cual consistía en grabar un video de una boda o propuesta matrimonial con el objetivo de conmover y hacer reír a la Idol. Quien consiguiera esos dos puntos, obtendría el dinero y ser parte de su nuevo videoclip.

La estúpida sonrisa traviesa de Gintoki apareció. Para Shinpachi eso no era buena señal. Sobre todo porque lo miró con ojos maliciosos.

― Serás una encantadora novia― dijo el mayor sin quitar su sonrisa.

― ¿Qué? ¡Me niego! ― se quejó el menor quitándose las ropas de limpieza y aventando el sacudidor al suelo― No cuentes conmigo. Vas a hacerme pasar otra humillación y no quiero…

― Es parte de tu trabajo― se excusó Gintoki bloqueando la salida― hacemos lo que sea por dinero…

― Muy bien, pero, ¿por qué tengo que hacer yo el papel de la novia? Bien podrías hacerlo tú ya que como Pako eres muy famosa― dijo con triunfo el megane.

Gintoki lo tomó del cuello de la ropa y lo miró divertido sin dejar de sonreír.

― ¿Quieres conmover y hacer reír a Otsu? Debes atreverte a hacer cualquier cosa.

― Tú lo que quieres es el dinero… ¡No seré la novia!

Para Gintoki era fácil convencer al niño en hacer locuras, lo complicado era que perdía mucho tiempo en el asunto. Alrededor de media hora peleaban porque Shinpachi no quería usar vestido y aceptar tranquilamente que Gintoki fuese el camarógrafo. A su idea Kagura debía ser el novio, además ella hacía muy bien otros papeles, se divertía caracterizando personajes. Estaba seguro que ganaría el concurso. En Edo no había nadie más creativo y divertido que él.

La puerta se abrió justamente cuando Gintoki intentó ponerle el vestido que sacó de entre sus miles de cosas inútiles del armario. Kagura y Sadaharu entraron y al ver la escena volvieron a cerrar la puerta a causa de la pena ajena que les ocasionaban esos idiotas.

― ¡Kagura!― escuchó que Gintoki, la llamó con insistencia y volvió a abrir la puerta con fastidio― necesito que me ayudes a vestir de niña a este mocoso, es para ganar mucho dinero― su sonrisa estúpida podía convencer hasta al ser más renuente y al escuchar dinero, Kagura corrió a detener a Patsuan.

Durante la lucha de colocarle el vestido, Gintoki explicó a grandes rasgos el plan. Kagura aceptó gustosa en ser el novio y comenzó a añadir ideas. Podía también lanzarle un pastel a la cara a Shinpachi justo al decir SI ACEPTO o tirarle agua, prenderse luces en el traje, sin fin de idioteces que el megane no estaba dispuesto a aceptar pero como siempre terminaba cayendo en sus maldades. Después de quince minutos, Shinpachi se convirtió en una jovencita llamada Pachi. Kagura por otro lado, no perdía su look precoz como solía usarlo con los anfitriones. Gintoki explicaba la locación, había pensado en el parque hacer el montaje y si la gente se acercaba y se burlaba de ellos, sería un plus. Aunque también pensó hacerlo en la azotea o en medio de un basurero. Anotó todas las ideas posibles, Kagura aportaba con frases absurdas de: "jojojo yo soy tu novio" o "Me casaré contigo en el nombre de la luna" La realidad es que Kagura no tenía idea de que estaba haciendo. Shinpachi ya resignado, se dejó caer en el sillón. Miró el techo con insistencia porque una parte de la madera no era del mismo color que las demás. ¿Desde cuándo se cambió el techo? Iba a preguntar cuando vio cómo se movía uno de los cuadros y unos largos cabellos lila caían como lluvia sobre la cabeza de Gintoki.

― ¿No creen que tendrían más oportunidad de ganar si lo intentan los tres por separado? ― La ninja acosadora hizo su aparición y antes que Gintoki le destruyera los lentes, meditó un poco su propuesta.

― Hoy estás de suerte. ¡Cásate con Shinpachi! Yo le buscaré una novia a Kagura.

― ¡¿Qué?!― Sarutobi exclamó alarmada mientras bajaba a la sala ― Yo quería que tú me propusieras matrimonio― dijo con tristeza gimoteando como niña pequeña.

― Debemos hacer algo original, divertido y que lleve al llanto al mismo tiempo a la Idol― explicó el peliblanco― por lo pronto, vístete de hombre.

― ¡Tú también debes participar!― gritó Kagura ofendida porque Gintoki como su costumbre, sólo daba órdenes y se quedaría sentado viendo como ellos volvían a perder la vergüenza y la dignidad― ¡Serás Pako!

― Claro que no… yo filmaré sus actuaciones. Alguien debe dirigir sus estupideces… ¡No te quedes mirándome como tonta, Saachan, ve a vestirte como hombre!

La ninja iba a responder que si quería verla desnuda, pero Kagura interrumpió, fue corriendo a la habitación de Gintoki para volver a los pocos minutos con la acostumbrada ropa de okama. Exigió a Gin que se vistiera mientras ella iba a buscar a su novia… Quería al menos elegir con quien haría el ridículo. A pesar de que su tutor trató de detenerla, ella ya había salido corriendo con Sadaharu en busca de su "novia".

― ¡Esto es absurdo!― volvió a reclamar Shinpachi― si Kagura puede elegir a su novia, yo también debo elegir a mi novio… Gracias Saachan pero buscaré por mi cuenta.

― ¡Quién querrá ser tu novio, si siendo hetero no te pega ni una hembra!― le gritó Gintoki antes que cruzará el umbral.

Saachan se aclaró la garganta sabiendo que habían quedado solos. Gintoki miró el kimono rosa de Pako y miró a la nijna.

― Vamos a ganar ese premio― dijo con seriedad, resignado a trabajar con ella― pero, sólo te daré el 5% del premio.

― No necesito dinero, con estar a lado de mi Gin-San yo soy feliz― dicho eso lo abrazó o se le colgó como simio al cuello. Gintoki suspiro cansado.

* * *

Kagura no tenía en mente a nadie que pudiera ayudarla con su dilema. Buscar una novia o en este caso un tipo que quisiera vestirse de mujer, era difícil. Aunque por otro lado, esa era la idea de Gintoki, si iban a competir por separado, bien podría tener una idea original, así que esfumó esa idiotez de ser el hombre. Se sentó en el parque a meditar y encontrar una idea. Sacó su dulce amargo y comenzó a hablar con Sadaharu. No había nada mejor que exponer sus ideas a su mejor amigo. También llamó a Soyo para ver si ella tenía una idea pero… sorpresivamente la cortó en un minuto con la excusa que tenía algo importante que hacer. Nobune tampoco contestó el teléfono, mucho menos Otae. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Por un momento creyó que todos estaban involucrados en la misma tontería del video.

― Sadaharu, ¿crees que esos idiotas también quieran jugar al videoclip?― como respuesta obtuvo dos "guau" y se entristeció― sería muy complicado si todos ellos participan también. Entonces, quizá no tendremos oportunidad.

Las esperanzas de ganar desaparecieron de pronto. Subió sus pequeñas piernas a la banca y hundió su cabeza en ellas. Sadaharu restregó su enorme cabeza en ella para consolarla.

― Los fenómenos deben estar en el circo. No aquí― la voz fastidiosa de Sougo Okita la regresó a la realidad.

Miró furiosa al invitado más por la forma en como la llamó que por interrumpir, extrañamente no llevaba su usual uniforme, iba vestido casual y hasta moderno.

― Te estaba buscando, zorra― mostró una correa y un collar de perro― aposte con el idiota de Hijikata a que podía hacer un buen video de comedia y romance para la Idol. ¿Qué dices? Lo hacemos juntos o tienes miedo.

Kagura se acomodó en la banca, sonrió divertida.

― Justamente estaba buscando un perro chihuahua para pasear con esa correa. ¿Qué dices? O tienes miedo.

― ¿Qué tienes en mente? ¿Sangre, pelea y muchas cosas ilegales?

La niña caminó hasta quedar frente al policía. Usó la misma sonrisa estúpida de Gintoki. Después caminaron a la salida del parque secreteándose en compañía del enorme perro.

* * *

Tenía razón Gintoki, quién quería ayudarlo a ser su novio/novia si sin hacer el ridículo conseguía nada. Aunque renunciar no era lo suyo. Mientras caminaba por las calles con el vestuario de Pachi se encontró con su amigo Takachin. Éste al momento de verlo vestido de mujer, mejor paso de él, no quería que lo vieran con un travestido. Sin embargo, no pudo escapar limpiamente. Shinpachi lo tomó del brazo y con la mejor imitación que pudo de una niña, le dijo que necesitaba hablar con él. Nervioso y asustado, Takachin aceptó acompañarlo a un callejón, lo que se vio mucho más sospechoso.

― No sé en que estás metido Shin-chan pero no, no y no, seré virgen pero heterosexual cien por cien.

― ¡No seas idiota! Gin-san me vistió así― fue mala señal haber dicho eso, Takachin hizo cara de asco y de dolor― ¡no es lo que piensas idiota! ¿Qué clase de degenerado eres? ¡Esto es por Otsuu! Sobre el videoclipl, el concurso, el dinero. ¡Necesito que me ayudes a ganar!.

Takachin recordó que, todas las veces que se ha aliado con él y su grupo de amigos termina todo mal. La última vez lo atropelló un automóvil y estuvo alrededor de una semana en el hospital. Aunque por Otsuu él hacía todo por ella. Como fan aceptó, siempre y cuando no hubiera contacto físico de por medio. Shinpachi agradeció a su amigo y ambos juraron ante una foto de Ostuu-chan que ganarían porque eran expertos en hacer el ridículo.

Lo que contó Sougo a Kagura no era mentira. Él e Hijikata habían apostado que podían hacer ese tipo de participación, siempre y cuando sus identidades fueran cubiertas para no causar alborotó que los miembros del Shinsegumi se mezclan esas cosas tontas. Aunque Kondou lo terminé arruinando porque él y Shimaru se terminaron colando así como Yamazaki. Todos aseguraron que tenían con quien iniciar el video. Se sorprendió, porque los tres son unos inadaptados sociales o despreciados por las mujeres. Shimaru fue una sorpresa, ya que no dice ni pio y que tenga alguien que le ayudará, debía ser interesante de ver y ver como arruinaba todo porque no habla.

* * *

Inquieto, sin amigos, sin ideas, decidió rondar las calles a ver si alguna pobre ilusa le ayudaba con su plan. A pesar de no tener ayuda, ya había tramado su estrategia. A su mente llegaron todas las mujeres que conocía y ninguna era viable, sobre todo porque estaban locas, eran muy agresivas o eran parte de las fans del Yorozuya. Si consideraba quedaba una sola mujer en el mundo con la que podía aliarse, aunque iba a costarle, una escuadra apuntando en la sien. La hija de Matsudaira. Sabía que la muchacha aceptaría gustosa y escaparía de su casa con tal de verlo. Aunque si el viejo se enteraba, le cortaría los testículos y luego se los comería. Era un riesgo que debía correr antes que Sougo ganase la apuesta y perder contra él era casi como el deshonor. Texteó a la joven para encontrarla en un sitio estratégico, explicó a grandes rasgos los motivos y sobre todo que su padre no se enterase.

Quería ganar a toda costa. Sin importa contra quien, era la victoria suprema contra su archienemigo.

* * *

Para mala suerte de Kondou, como siempre, no pudo acercarse a Otae ni para simular su pedida de matrimonio. Porque ella ya estaba ensayando con Kyubei y lo único que pudo ser, fue uno de los dos camarógrafos junto a Toujou quien dirigía los audios. Resignados ambos, a ver como las dos dueñas de sus corazones se confesaban amor y otras idioteces para impresionar a Otsuu y ganar dinero para el Dojo de Shimura, grababan y contenían su tristeza.

Ambas decidieron elegir una acción cotidiana. Una visita casual que se convertiría en la declaración de amor más romántica y divertida con ayuda de Pepepepepepe que estaba en el hombro de Kyubei.

Mientras grababan la escena y veían como Kyubei mostraba la cajita con el amilo. Los dos hombres lloraban a moco suelto desviando la cámara, la atención y sobre todo arruinando los ángulos del video. Lo que provocaba que Otae golpeara repetidas ocasiones a Kondou que con los dedos todos molidos le costaba trabajo sostener la cámara. Para Toujou era casi similar la situación. Si no se concentraba no saldría bien el video y eso iba a poner de malas a la Señorita Kyubei.

* * *

Grabar videos no era una cosa tan simple, sobre todo porque los protagonistas no se ponían de acuerdo. Elizabeth no podía enfocar a la cámara porque Katsura e Ikumatsu seguían discutiendo sobre quien cuidaría a los niños mientras trabajaban. Habían llevado su papel de novios al extremo, según para hacer esto real. Una vez Katsura estaba en el suelo con la cajita del anillo en la mano, Ikumatsu comenzaba a llorar porque le traía viejos recuerdos. Katsura la consolaba y después terminaban hablando de matrimonio. Elizabeth no entendía de que iba el video de todos modos grababa, igual pegaba y a la Idol le gustaba su improvisación. Sobre todo cuando le aventaba el ramen en la cabeza al tonto de Katsura por decirle que le gustaba estar abajo en cuestiones amatorias.

Ikumatsu se recomponía después de unas horas para volver a caer en la misma tontería del llanto, consuelo, pelea, gritos y de nuevo… Elizabeth creyó que lo hubiera hecho mejor, pero Ikumatsu no iba a querer ser su novia y Katsura comenzaría a decir "Deshonor, deshonor en tu raza, en tu casa y en tu vaca"

* * *

Shimura llegó con su libreta rogando ayuda a la primera que vio. Se dijo que al salir a la calle le pediría ayuda a la primera mujer que encontrara y casualmente Nobume caminaba por ahí con una caja de donas. Comía una con tranquilidad mientras leía la petición del narcoleptico sobre ayudarlo a hacer el videoclip.

― Eso es algo muy estúpido― había dicho mientras pasaba de largo.

Para convencerla Shimaru tuvo que prometerle donas. Estaba en juego su reputación y Nobume al saber que competiría con Okita aceptó, estrechando la mano Shimaru.

― Sabes, me agradas cuando callas porque de lo contrario dirías alguna idiotez como todos los hombres que conozco.

Él no supo si era un halago o debía sentirse avergonzado por su especie, o quizá debía pedir perdón en nombre de todos los hombres del mundo por ser idiotas. El caso es que tenía bien planeada su estrategia con el video y Nobume parecía muy cooperativa.

― Me pedirás matrimonio de una forma original, cómica y conmovedora― leyó el cartelito― seré sincera, no creo que ganemos, pero podemos hacer enojar a Okita.

Era una pena que la pelinegra no pudiera ver la sonrisa bonita que se dibujó bajo la tela que cubría la boca de Shimaru. Le agradó la muchacha.

― Ensayemos entonces― dijo.

* * *

― ¡Nosotros no necesitamos 500 mil yens!― apuntó Abuto― y mucho menos la princesa.

― Esto sólo es para divertirnos mientras molestamos a otras personas― repitió Kamui mientras mordía una pieza de pollo― y la princesa nos alimenta.

― No necesitamos ni ser alimentados, ni… bueno, siempre terminamos haciendo lo que quieres. ¿Qué plan tienes?

― Yo nada, sólo nos dejaremos guiar por esa mente retorcida que tiene la princesa y molestaremos a mi hermana. Me ha dicho que va a participar en esta tontería…

Abuto ya no quiso discutir, siempre terminaban en líos por las ideas de su "Capitán" Así que mejor disfrutó la comida. Observó a la princesa que escribía algo en un papel, probablemente el guion o las ideas para su video. Los terrícolas eran más extraños de lo que pensaba. Aunque tenían buena comida, pensó.

― Kamui, he decido que haremos una representación de la Guerra de las galaxias… cuando vayas a matarme con tu laser, sustituirás el "Yo soy tu padre" por el "Yo soy tu novio ¡Casémonos!" Al escuchar la palabra "Casar" ambos yato casi se atragantan. Hay palabras que deben usarse con cuidado para no dañar susceptibilidades y sobre todo no ofender.

― Después nos abrazaremos, nos daremos un beso tierno y caeremos por el puente, al vacío, al universo sellando nuestro amor eterno― explicó como si se tratara de una novela.

De pronto el pollo y el vino perdieron el sabor y asintió, su rostro pálido reflejo su miedo.

― ¿Aún quieres fastidiar a tu hermana?― preguntó Abuto dejando caer su mano en el hombro.

― T-tiene que valer la pena― susurró.

* * *

Nadie hubiera pensando que el famoso y malvado líder del Kiheitai sería convencido y casi arrastrado por el talentoso Kaeakami Bansai para hacer un video y demostrarle a Otsu que hasta los niños malos tienen su corazón.

La idea en particular del videoclip fue suya y convenció a la reina Idol para el concurso, quería ver cómo se las ideaban, ellos en especial, para obtener el dinero. Sobre todo Shiroyasha, que ante su necesitad hace lo imposible por dinero. Por supuesto era un plan con maña, porque no iba a permitir que ganara nadie más que Takasugi, sobre todo porque no tenían esos 500 mil yens para dar el premio.

Takasugi aceptó como favor a su amigo y porque si era para fastidiar estaba dispuesto. Matako era la más feliz con la idea, la ilusión de que Takasugi le propusiera matrimonio, aunque fuera una actuación la emocionaba y se imaginaba el momento. Se encerraba en su habitación a practicar la escena una y otra vez y no podía evitar llorar de la emoción.

― Y sí entre la actuación lo dice de verdad… ¿cómo lo sabré?― se preguntaba mirándose al espejo.

Su corazón latía muy rápido de sólo querer escuchar esas palabras de su gruesa voz. También elegía con cuidado un bonito vestido, porque simularían estar en una reunión, ella tendría vedados los ojos y ante bromas y juegos, Takasugi le propondría matrimonio y de rodillas. Esa idea fue de Bansai que, conociendo a la Idol, haría algo que especial para ella.

― No te emociones mucho, Matako― dijo el feministo― sobre todo para que no salgas herida. Es un juego.

― ¡Cállate! No me molestes. No me arruines este momento.

Fue la respuesta dolorosa que dio antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

* * *

Las finanzas no anidaban tan bien como pensó. De pronto bajaron las ventas, los clientes, era un mal momento para los negocios o quizá estaba perdiendo el toque. Lo que complicó los viajes y terminaron estacionándose en la Tierra. Para mala suerte de Mutsu al inútil de su capitán se le metió la idea en la cabeza que ganar 500 mil yens era la cosa más sencilla. Un video de ese tipo lo podía hacer cualquiera. Cualquiera que no fuera ella. No quería ser parte de sus trampas mentales. Por otra parte era muy estúpido el concurso para ella, sólo los idiotas participan.

Sakamoto le rogó durante medio día para que aceptara, le juró que no le tocaría ni los dedos que al contrario sería todo profesional como si fueran actores de novela. Mutsu terminó por decir que sí a esos ojos de perro faldero.

Ambos comenzaron a planear la escena. Mientras Sakamoto dictaba Mutsu escribía cada detalle que salía de la boca de su loco capitán. Extrañamente su mano comenzó a temblar, como si no pudiera controlarla. Las escenas llegaban a su mente y entonces tiró la pluma. Creyó que no podría hacerlo. Era un juego, una broma pero su corazón no le mentía. Iba a creerse todo el cuento. Quiso renunciar pero Sakamoto la convenció, con la excusa que la dejaría como capitán una semana, eso no importaba al final ella era siempre la líder.

― ¿Qué te preocupa?― preguntó Sakamoto abriendo una lata de refresco― sólo vamos a bailar mientras simulamos que el barco cae al suelo después de una guerra alienígena.

Mutsu no quiso decirle que lo que no quería es tenerlo cerca muy cerca y que pasara su brazo por su cintura porque quien sabe cómo iba a reaccionar.

* * *

Para Yamazaki fue fácil pedir ayuda a la amable y linda Tama. Ella siempre está dispuesta a ayudar y al saber del premio que también podía beneficiar a Otose-san aceptó. La mitad sería para ella. Al principio la abuela veía con malos ojos a Yamazak y creía que era un pervertido que veía a su pequeña Tama como una muñeca inflable, luego vio que la trataba con respeto, como si fuera otra jovencita más.

Catherine no quería quedarse atrás pero lamentablemente no pudo conseguir quien le hiciera el favor, así que se limitó con ayudar a Tama con los preparativos de su "boda" y crear un ambiente divertido. Otose no sabía cómo terminaría esto, porque también vio salir a Gintoki trasvestido en compañía de la ninja ciega, como le llamaba usando un traje tradicional de novio. Igual vio correr a Shinpachi con sus trenzas postizas y a Kagura correr desesperada con su perro.

Ya sabía que la competencia sería complicada, sabiendo que los miembros del Shinsengumi estaban metidos, pudo imaginarse que habría más intrusos. Le pidió a Tama dar lo mejor y a Yamazaki a no rendirse que ese premio ya era suyo.

* * *

Al no poder ser él quien grabase tuvo que pedirle ayuda a un amigo de confianza, Hasegawa-san que tenía mucho tiempo libre. Aunque tuvo que pagarle con cigarros y una cerveza. No tenía idea que tenía planeado Gintoki pero al verlo vestido de Pako lo divirtió mucho. Sarutubi aunque no tenía pinta de hombre, se recogió el cabello y peino su fleco de lado, seguía teniendo bonita cara de niña.

La locación fue en la entrada de un templo. Antes de iniciar la grabación, dijo que esperaran porque faltaba el elemento comedia para rematar su grabación. Sarutobi no entendió pero seguía muy feliz pegada a Gintoki, colgada de su cuello.

― ¿Qué falta?― preguntó Hasegawa sin dejar de enfocar a los "novios" eso también podría resultar divertido para la cantante.

― Necesito alguien que arruine todo

― ¡Qué injusto! ― dijo Saachan triste― ¿por qué lo va a arruinar? Es nuestra boda.

― Así debe ser… y esto no es real.

― ¡Es la segunda vez que me caso con Gin-san! La tercera vez será de verdad…

Gintoki iba a decirle que se callara lo boca porque Hasegawa estaba grabando sin permiso. Además no faltaba mucho para que llegara su elemento sorpresa. Estaba seguro que ella no fallaría, usaría ese defecto a su favor.

La escena comenzó. Saachan tomó las manos de Pako y se inclinó en una reverencia, cerró los ojos y beso su mano izquierda donde colocaría el anillo. Pako sonrió como una estudiante. Hasegawa giró varias veces para grabar la escena. Justo cuando enfoco la parte donde Saachan colocaba el anillo apareció Tsukuyo atrás de Hasegawa.

― Toma― le entrego el sin hogar una lata que decía su nombre― bebela― pidió sin dejar de grabar la escena.

La pareja estaba enfrascada en su actuación que ignoraron a Tsukuyo. Ella miró a Gintoki vestido de mujer y negó con la cabeza. Abrió la lata y la bebió, sin darse cuenta que era alcohol. Antes que Saachan y Gintoki se besarán, Tsukuyo los separó y ambos les dieron a beber de la lata.

Hasegawua seguía grabando sorprendido del giro que dieron los hechos. Una vez hubo vaciado el contenido en los "novios" miró a la cámara y a Hasegawa

― ¡Hey! Tú, ¿tienes otra cerveza?― preguntó completamente ebria.

Ahora comprendía porque habían comprado un cartón de cerveza era para esa mujer que le dio un giro al video. Sin embargo, Saachan estaba demasiado mareada y se aferró a la cintura de Gintoki para no caer. Él comenzó a correr hacia el jardín del templo.

― ¿A dónde creen que van? ¡Planeaban casarse sin invitarme!― Tsukuyo gritó.

Hasegawa estaba entre aterrado y sorprendido, no dejaba de grabar esperaba que no hubiera mucha sangre de por medio y que el camarógrafo era el primero en morir. Fue la experiencia en la Bruja de Blari, así que corrió tras de Gintoki y Saachan perseguidos por la borracha.

 **-o-**

 **Ja**

 **Es lo único que puedo decir =) la segunda entrega espero tenerla mañana para cerrar el fic de dos capítulos.**

 **Suerte y besitos. Gracias por leer las loqueras de fin de semana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron, en verdad les agradezco mucho su apoyo, aunque fue algo breve y rápido, es una idea que tenía en la cabeza y me parece que la comedia debe desarrollarse al instante si no se pierde la chispa, no es como escribir otros géneros, este es especial y ame escribirlo porque me metí en los personajes y no salí del IC además, tengo un giro trascendental en la trama… =)**

 **Advertencias:** Mira si eres homofóbico mejor vete a dar el rol a otra parte.

 **-o-**

 **El asesinó de los videoclips musicales**

 **Parte 2**

En el estudio la pantalla digital estaba encendida, lista para reproducir los videos que los fans y participantes habían enviado a la casa productora. Para sorpresa de Otsuu, el autor intelectual, Bansai estaba a su lado. Sentado, listo para beber un poco de jugo antes de iniciar el entretenimiento. Curioso por saber que habían hecho los fans y por supuesto, el grupo de Shiroyasha.

La joven Idol estaba emocionada, incluso tenía un par de palomitas y refresco en una mesa. Desde que lanzó la propuesta, deseaba conocer las ideas y ocurrencias de sus fans para complacerla. Bansai había tenido una buena idea para promocionarla más y sobre todo convivir con quienes la habían colocado en la cima.

La madre de Otsuu preparó el reproductor de video. Lo primero que apareció en la pantalla fue un mal enfoque de la cámara a un templo shintoista. La pantalla se movía y además se veía un poco borrosa hasta que después de unos minutos, consiguieron buena calidad. Los protagonistas eran una Okama de coletas plateadas y un ¿muchacho? de cabellos lilas con lentes rojos. El aspecto de ambos sorprendió a la Idol y sacó una risa divertida por parte de Bansai. Shiroyasha no tenía límites ni dignidad.

Al principio todo parecía ser una casual y original propuesta de matrimonio por parte del elegante muchacho que vestía un traje formal a la tradición japonesa, negro con gris. Luego la imagen se movió un poco y de pronto apareció una mujer rubia, sosteniendo una lata de cerveza la cual hizo beber a fuerza a los dos novios. "¿Así que pensaban casarse sin invitarme?" preguntó la joven rubia. El muchacho que al final se descubrió era mujer por las quejas a la bebida, se aferró a la cintura de la okama, que al ver a la rubia enfurecida corrió al bosque arrastrando a la chica de cabellos lilas. El camarógrafo quien se escuchaba realmente asustado corrió tras ellos rogando que no lo dejaran solo. La grabación comenzó a verse de nuevo borrosa, podía apreciarse el bosque y algunas partes oscuras. La agitada voz del camarógrafo hablando le dio un toque siniestro porque se dieron cuenta que estaban perdidos. Otsuu dejo de comer palomitas y Bansai apagó la sonrisa.

"Hemos estado dando vueltas alrededor de cinco minutos" decía el camarógrafo. "Por si no regreso, mi nombre es Hasegawa Taizo, antes vivía en la calle, pero toda la culpa es de Gintoki Sakata" dijo mientras enfocaba al aludido que llevaba en los hombros a la muchacha de cabellos lilas y parecía inconsciente. "No me culpes de todos tus problemas, tú accediste a ayudarme" De pronto guardaron silencio y volvió la oscuridad del bosque, donde lo único que alumbraba era la lámpara de la cámara. "¿Escuchaste?" preguntó la okama que por ese entonces ya no llevaba coletas, al parecer por el escape debieron caerse.

Otsuu quería decir que ella conocía bien a ese hombre pero el rostro de Bansai intrigado no le permitió comentar nada. Siguió mirando interesada la nueva película.

Los ruidos que escuchaban eran más bien los lamentos y gritos de la rubia borracha que iba tras ellos. Comenzaron a correr de nuevo, internándose cada vez más en el bosque. Caminaron por unos tres minutos. Seguían oyendo la respiración del camarógrafo agitada y nerviosa. Enfocaba el suelo y los alrededores hasta que escuchó a su acompañante gritar. Caminó hasta donde él quien le señaló el cielo. De los árboles colgaban figuras hechas con ramas de madera, símbolos extraños, figuras humanas y de animales. "Aquí vive una bruja" dijo el camarógrafo. "La única bruja que hay es la borracha que nos persigue" respondió el peliblanco. "¿Si era tan peligrosa por qué la invitaste?" preguntó el camarógrafo. "Porque tomo mal las decisiones de mi vida". Después continuaron corriendo tratando de ignorar el bosque maldito. Un par de segundos la imagen se agitaba por el movimiento del camarógrafo que se detuvo justo cuando Gintoki gritó fuerte. Habían llegado a lo que parecía ser una casa abandonada. Hasegawa enfocó el lugar y algo extraño… la muchacha de cabellos lilas estaba parada frente a ellos, parecía flotar. "Esto no está pasando" dijo Gintoki cuando la vio flotar por los cielos. Su cabeza agachada y los cabellos escurriendo sobre su rostro. Después la cámara cayó al suelo luego de un golpe sordo. Lo único que podían ver en la pantalla era la tierra en el piso y los restos de hojas de los árboles. Ni siquiera supieron que paso con el camarógrafo y con la ex okama. Rápidamente la señal se distorsionó y los llevó al puente característico del centro de Edo, el cual separa dos barrios y un río pasa bajo su construcción.

― Esto no es nada divertido y mucho menos conmovedor. ¿Qué paso?― preguntó Otsuu preocupada.

― Sigamos viendo, quizá tengamos respuesta…― Bansai estaba al igual que ella consternado por la imitación barata de la bruja de Blair.

Las personas caminaban con normalidad sobre el puente. La cámara enfoca a una jovencita de cabellos verdes con un hermoso kimono blanco y del otro extremo aparece un muchacho vestido con un frac blanco y un bonito ramo de flores. La imagen es perfectamente nítida. Ambos novios se van a cercando poco a poco. Los transeúntes notan lo llamativo de sus trajes y al ver la cámara que los graba deciden quedarse para ver la escena. Otsuu vuelve a comer palomitas conmovida porque sabe que será una escena hermosa de dos novios. Bansai suspira antes de dar un trago al jugo. Para su sorpresa, la imagen nítida y bien enfocada con su música de piano al fondo desaparece y es sustituida por un mal enfoque, movimiento constante de una cámara que se graba desde un punto lejano.

Una vez los novios iban a acercarse el idiota de cabello blanco pasa corriendo en medio de ellos provocando alboroto. Sus kimono esta hecho tiras y el cabello blanco tenía restos de tierra así como su piel. Su paso asusto a todos, quien no se hacía a un lado era aventado por él. Yamazaki, el novio en cuestión trató de proteger a la bella novia Tama, tomó su mano y quiso escapar con ella pero la borracha rubia que lo perseguía con una botella los arrojó al rio. Alguien grito improperios a la rubia por lanzar de esa forma a los muchachos. La cámara enfocó rápidamente a los dos que yacían en el rio con sus ropas elegantes mojadas y Yamazaki sosteniendo las manos de Tama. Ella sonrió y de su lengua sacó el anillo.

― ¡Que maravilloso! Y divertido― gritó Otsuu al ver la hermosa escena.

― Dudo que entiendas que… eso no estaba en la escena original― comentó Bansai.

La Idol lo ignoró, seguía muy atenta a la pantalla para ver la siguiente propuesta. Esta vez la cámara los llevó a una avenida principal por la cual no transitaban autos porque una jovencita de cabellos negro/azulados detuvo el tránsito. El enfoque es a los automovilistas enojados y entre ellos algunos del Shinsengumi. Al parecer ella creyó que sería original pedirse matrimonio en la avenida. De la patrulla del Shinsengumi sale un hombre de cabello anaranjado estilo afro y se acerca a la joven. Hay un monologo de parte de la chica porque al parecer el tipo no habla. Él la arresta por hacer caos vial. Ella discute y hace un pequeño drama al policía. Él saca una libreta y comienza a escribir en ella, la muestra a la pantalla y se puede leer: "Hola, soy Shimaru Saito y esto, esto es Jackass" Al fondo se puede ver a la muchacha comiendo una dona que le es arrebatada por el mismo personaje de cabello banco que seguía huyendo de la rubia borracha y ahora de que la chica de cabellos lilas que llevaba el anillo de compromiso en la mano y gritaba su nombre.

Ambos televidentes seguían sin decir una palabra. Bansai tenía la idea de que se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer los videos pero había detalles que no parecían encajar. Sobre todo la insistencia de querer matarlo por parte de la rubia borracha.

El video los llevó hasta una zona de no buen buena reputación. Entre los comercios se anunciaba pura ilegalidad y un muchacho de cabellos sepia con un letrero que rezaba "Legalicen a las de 14" Mientras una niña de esa misma edad de cabellos naranjas llevaba un uniforme escolar y dos trenzas, repartía a su lado propaganda de dudosa procedencia. Mientras ella caminaba él la hizo tropezar. Lo que comenzó una discusión. Posteriormente parecen unos tipos rudos, mafiosos. Pelean contra el joven. Hay un dialogo sin sentido sobre: "Hola, policía, llame a la ONU por favor" "No es la ONU china, es la UNICEF" contestó el muchacho mientras peleaba "Hola, policía, llame a un chef que el chihuahua tiene hambre" En medio de la pelea se dedicó a repartir volantes sin sentido. Ignorando que el muchacho peleara. Al derrotar a los mafiosos se acerca a la niña. Un momento de tensión y desconcierto tiene a los espectadores al borde el asiendo. Sougo la toma de la mano y los volantes caen al suelo. Kagura se aguanta la risa.

― ¿Esto se puede hacer?― preguntó Otsuu trastornada.

― Yo convivo con un pedófilo, no me preguntes― fue la respuesta seca de Bansai.

Antes de hablar, escuchan un grito desgarrador: "¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES?! ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!" De nuevo el peliblanco apareció escapando, esta vez llevaba un traje de novio. La rubia borracha y la de cabellos lilas lo perseguían con sus vestidos de novias. Gintoki tomó sólo cinco segundos de su existencia para arrojar a una esquina a Sougo y llevarse a Kagura para después abandonarla cerca de unos monjes que pasaban cerca. "Tiene catorce no dejen que nadie se case con ella" Les dijo y siguió corriendo. Kagura vio a las locas novias tras él y gritó. "¡Pues si no me dejas casarme, tú tampoco!" Y fue tras las novias que al darse cuenta de su presencia aumentaron la velocidad.

La cámara se distorsiona por tercera vez para dar paso al parque central. Bansai bebe su jugo antes de cualquier cosa sin sentido. Se puede ver a los lejos como Shiroyasha es perseguido por Tsukuyo y Sarutobi. Kagura despareció o de deshicieron de ella. En medio del parque se puede ver a una niña de cabellos negros con trensitas sentada, muy sonriente. Está en una cita con su novio que tiene dientes de castor. El ambiente es muy romántico y calmado. Él se acerca a ella nervioso. Pachi se desconcentra y ve cómo se acerca corriendo Gintoki justo en el momento que Takachin saca el anillo. Gntoki salta sobre su cabeza. "Tú tampoco te vas a casar cuatro ojos" dice y pasa volando. Cuando trato de recuperarse, observa a Tsukuyo que salta sobre él de la misma forma y a Sachan que se roba el anillo de las manos de Takachin. Él simplemente observa su mano vacía. "Ese anillo era de mi mamá" Shinpachi molesto, decide perseguirlos pero se puede ver que aparece la niña de cabellos naranjas y lo llama.

Por un momento, Bansai quiso poner pausa al video, se estaba haciendo demasiado largo, ni siquiera si es que ganaba, podía entrar como videoclip, esta gente no sabía de música, de arte, de nada. Suspiró cansado y siguió mirando.

Por un momento la siguiente locación lucia normal, casi natural. A no ser por el monito capuchino que lanzaba caca a diestra y siniestra, incluso a la cámara. Por lo que se pudo apreciar únicamente a dos muchachas en el patio de una enorme casa, tomadas de las manos, alrededor de una pequeña mesa, donde había pastel y velas, copas de vino y un bonito florero. Kyubei tomó de las manos a Otae y antes de pedirle que se casara con ella, un grito de auxilio las desconcertó. Era Shinpachi, entró a la casa con golpes y con la ropa de niña hecha jirones. Otae conmocionada se alejó de la escena para decirle a su hermano. "Puedes venir más tarde, estoy ocupada tratando de conseguir dinero para el dojo…" Seguido de una sonrisa siniestra, luego regresó a donde la esperaba su futura novia para bailar una canción romántica.

La imagen se cortó por completo después. Tardo alrededor de veinte segundos en volver para mostrar un barco lujoso, donde se celebraba una boda. Una canción extranjera sonaba despacio, romántica y acogedora. Los novios bailaban tranquilamente, pero ella hundía su rostro en los hombros de su novio. Otsuu suspiró emocionada, definitivamente nadie iba a alterar esa escena, no debían. Porque ella se veía hermosa con su vestido blanco y él de traje negro impecable. Le decía un par de cosas al oído mientras a su alrededor la tripulación brindaba feliz. Otsuu suspiró cuando él iba a besarla pero no pudo porque se resbaló por culpa de sus tacones. Sin embargo, el novio no pudo evitar su caída porque resbaló con el enorme vestido y ambos estaban en el suelo. Cuando Otsuu creyó encontrar a los ganadores del concurso, ese Shiroyasha volvió a hacer acto de presencia, esta vez, llevaba sólo los pantalones negros de su traje de novio. Subió al barco buscando ayuda. "Sakamoto, escóndeme, tienes que ayudarme…" decía desesperado. Mustu sacudió un poco su bonito vestido y miró curiosa el aspecto de Gintoki. "¿Qué te paso?" preguntó. "¡NO! Kintoki arruinaste mi video. Había quedado perfecto, incluso nuestra caída" Sakamoto gimoteó inquieto porque debían repetir la escena y no quería que Mutsu se enfadara con él. "Debemos ayudarlo, ¿qué paso?" Mutsu estaba realmente preocupada por el aspecto de Gintoki. Antes de explicarles, aparecieron las dos novias, ahora llevaban los kunai, espadas y pistolas en sus vestidos que al igual que la ropa de Gintoki, estaba rota y sucia. Al ver que no podían hacer nada, Gintoki volvió a salir corriendo dejando atrás la fiesta de novios. Mutsu detuvo a las locas novias psicópatas. "¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó "Va, ya se arruinó… ¡corta el video!" dijo Sakamoto a alguien y la pantalla se apagó al instante.

Para ese momento, Bansai estaba resignado a que todos esos personajes estarían presentes en el video. Parecía que no podían hacer nada bien, aunque fue mejor, su video tenía esperanza de triunfar porque en él nunca apareció Shiroyasha. De hecho lo dejo para él final.

Cuando regreso la imagen, se encontraban en una escena familiar. Otsuu dijo que era la guerra delas galaxias y se equivocaron de película, pero no era así. La princesa Soyo, quien impresionó a Otsuu y le provocó un grito ahogado y un tipo vestido de Darth Vader peleaban sobre un puente.

― Esto es el colmo― dijo Bansai fastidiado― que tiene que ver la princesa… ¡Caray! Estos no se dan por vencidos.

― Es la princesa… shsss― Otsuu estaba feliz de verla.

Mientras simulaban la pelea, comenzaron a atacarlos un grupo de hombres con paraguas en mano. Bansai arqueó una ceja de la sorpresa. Por un momento le pareció interesante. Soyo pierde el control y es atrapada por uno de los hombres al igual que el sujeto que es Darth Vader, al cual le quitan el casco y rebela la identidad de Kamui. Bansai se lleva una palma de la mano a la cara. Cuando pensó que no podía la situación salirse más de control, aparece el Yato junior a hacer acto de desastre. Durante el "operativo" que se llevó acabo. La princesa estaba verdaderamente asustada, no parecía como si fuera parte del evento. Un hombre la apunto con su paraguas. Abuto sonrió cuando vio a Soyo con su mirada de furia. "No es justo, me arruinaron la idea" le dijo una vez se puso de pie. "Pero esto es más divertido" dijo Kamui sin dejar su sonrisa dulce. Soyo miró a Kamui esperando que se declarara, la escena se quedó congelada un par de minutos por los protagonistas hasta que la princesa hablo: "¿En qué momento me pides matrimonio?" Sin embargo, Kamui no se movió, estaba petrificado. La princesa hizo una mueca de fastidió y caminó a la salida del set. La cámara seguía enfocando sus movimientos. Su número de teléfono sonó y se cortó la escena.

Otsuu sorbía su refresco con un popote en espera de la siguiente escena. En medio de un restaurante de Ramen un hombre con una máscara de Richard Gere y traje sastre caminaba hasta donde la propietaria, ella actuaba normal sirvió soba en vez de ramen. Él dijo que se veía especialmente hermosa. Que hacía un bonito clima. Ella dijo, gracias señor Gere y entonces comenzó todo… "No es Gere es Zura… no Katsura" Ella lo ignoró, regresó a la cocina. La cámara enfoca el momento en que Gere/Katsura mete un anillo en el soba. "Disculpe señora, hay algo extraño en mi soba" Ikumatsu fingiendo preocupación, tomó el plato pero antes de cambiarlo Zura pidió que lo revisará frente a él. Mientras movía el contenido del soba con una cuchara, logró ver el brillo del anillo, hasta sacarlo. "Esto es antigénico señor Gere" Comentó Ikumatsu con el anillo en los dedos. "Bien, ¿ya podrías desmayarte cómo acordamos?" comentó Katsura. La cocinera iba a hacer una pantomima sobre caer de la impresión cuando se abrió la puerta.

― ¿Otra vez tú? ¿Qué no puedes hacer un video solo sin joder a otros?― grito Bansai desesperado al ver a Gintoki interrumpirles la escena.

Dijo que Katsura era el único que podía ayudarlo. Ya no podía seguir huyendo necesitaba encontrar una forma de escapar de esas locas. Tsukuyo se había terminado un six completo de cerveza y Saachan estaba como poseída por una bruja. Luego Kagura iba a desaparecerlas si intentaban casarse con él y Shinpachi había quedado fuera de la jugada al tratar de ayudarlo. "Lo sentimos, pero no podemos ayudarte esta vez, Ikumatsu está tratando de desmayarse…" leyó en un cartel de Elizabeth. Triste y resignado corrió por las escaleras que dan a la casa de Ikumatsu porque si regresaba a la calle, ellas lo iban a encontrar.

La pantalla cambió a un comercial, algo extraño, sobre todo porque ese comercial Bansai lo había hecho, era su video de la propuesta matrimonial de Takasugi a Matako, sin embargo, alguien lo editó y dejo en un comercial de pañuelos desechables. Otsuu miró a Bansai cuando apareció en pantalla vendándole los ojos a Matako. Estaban en una fiesta y Matako estaba nerviosa, riéndose como tonta Takasugi desapareció de la escena para dar paso a otro Takasugi mejor conocido como Feministo para tomar su papel y pedirle matrimonio. Una vez Bansai le quitó la venda de los ojos y vio al feministo hincado con el anillo en sus manos, respiró profundo. Luego sacó sus pistolas y disparó justo al lente de la cámara.

― Eso fue muy cruel, Bansai-san― dijo Otsuu― ella en verdad estaba emocionada.

― Matako sabía de qué se trataba, ella tiene la culpa por creerse todo.

La imagen mostró una cuenta regresiva del 3 al 1 con números blancos y una espiral dando vueltas. Rápidamente se muestra un jardín que se encuentra cerca del río o del mar. Un hombre de cabello negro vestido elegantemente con un kimono tradicional está sentado en el pasto en compañía de una muchacha mucho más joven que él de cabellos cortos. Ambos sonríen al mirarse. Justo cuando Hijikata sacaba la caja de terciopelo azul que contenía el anillo, de su saco los helicópteros comenzaron a aparecer. La hija de Matsudaira río divertida por el caos que se avecinaba. "¿Estás lista?" peguntó Hijikata, en respuesta ella sonrió. Se tomaron de la mano y salieron corriendo del parque. Matsudaira le dio una advertencia a Hijikata mientras escapaba con su hija. Finalmente eran perseguidos por helicópteros, patrullas y policías a pie.

― Esto ya es ciencia ficción― argumentó Bansai decepcionado. También se preguntó en que momento la ciudad se volvió un caos con todo el desmadre que se armaron.

La hija de Matsudaira estaba muy feliz, sonriendo y dejándose guiar por el vicecomandante. Tanto Bansai como Otsuu se preguntaron cómo se prestó para esto. La cámara continuó enfocando su persecución. Las orillas del río sería su stand final. Donde como era de esperarse, se encontraría con Gintoki que seguía corriendo por su vida. Ahora llevaba puesto un abrigo negro y pantalones del mismo color. Hijikata quiso ignorarlo pero era imposible iba hacia ellos. Tras él pudo per los dos vestidos blancos que corrían. La cámara enfocó a las dos mujeres. Sarutobi detuvo la carrera cuando un hombre la tomó de los cabellos. "¿A dónde vas loquita?" preguntó el líder de los shinobi. En ese momento, la rubia al ver la forma en como trataron a su amiga se enfrentó a Zenzo. "¿Qué demonios te pasa? No vuelvas a tirar de los cabellos de una mujer" Zenzo iba a disculparse con Saachan pero estaba igual de molesta por el hecho. Oportunidad que aprovechó Gintoki para desaparecer de ellas. Al ver a Hijikata fue su única salvación. Hizo a un lado a la hija de Matsudaira, se sacó el anillo de sus manos. "Cásate conmigo" Hijikata tiró el cigarro que llevaba en la boca. Todo se quedó estático. Los kunai que iban al trasero de Zenso se quedaron suspendidos en el aire. Como si alguien hubiera puesto pausa pero nadie hizo nada.

― Tampoco especificamos que debían ser parejas heterosexuales― apuntó Otsuu levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la salida― te dejo la determinación a ti. Suerte.

La Idol cerró la puerta. Claramente se notó perturbada. Ella esperaba un romance sano, un video hermoso que la conmoviera y alegrara, en cambio tuvo tantas emociones que no sabe cómo explicar. Bansai lo interpreto de esa forma.

El video continúo. Hijikata estaba completamente colorado de la vergüenza, pero Gintoki lo estaba diciendo demasiado serio. Susurró algo al oído del shinsengumi, él enseguida miró a las mujeres que se habían desecho de Zenzo, lo dejaron en el suelo con el trasero al aire y los kunais clavados. "E-está bien, sí acepto" respondió Hijikata un poco nervioso al notar las miradas asesinas de las fans de Yorozuya. La hija de Matsudaira soltó en llanto lo que provocó que Matsudaria amenazara dos veces más desde los altavoces a Hijikata. Rápidamente Gintoki le puso el anillo. Luego caminaron en dirección al sur, pasaron sin ver a las muchachas que, decepcionadas lo vieron alejarse. Ninguna intentó detenerlo, vieron en anillo en el dedo de Hijikata. "Es tu culpa, Tsuky si no fueras una alcohólica, quizá el plan hubiera salido mejor" dijo Saachan. "Tú no debiste hacer esa actuación de bruja, asústate a Gintoki" replicó Tsukuyo apretando los puños. "Gin-san se volvió puñal. – se lamentaba la ninja- ¿Y si matamos a Hijkata?" Sugirió Saachan. Tsukuyo volvió a sacar un par de kunais. Listas para acabar con él. Ambas miraron a la cámara. "Ya déjalo Hasegawa, lo hemos perdido" dijo la rubia y al instante, el video terminó con los clásicos colores de cierre de programación.

¿Cómo se supone que le explicaría a Otsuu que ningún video valía la pena de ser exhibido y mucho menos de ganar ese premio? Tampoco sabía cómo explicarle a Takasugi que su video fue editado y convertido en comercial gracias a dos locas obsesionadas por Shiroyasha y que a él le iban más los tornillos a las tuercas.

 **-o-**

 **Ja, again**

 **Espero que se hayan reído y disfrutado las ocurrencias de esta ficker y también los personajes… Seré honesta me costó trabajo porque manejar tantos personajes en un solo capitulo y comedia creo que si fue un reto… a demás complicado porque para llegar al final que deseaba necesitaba mover muchas cosas, aunque los personajes se me prestaron.**

 **Gracias de nuevo y un abrazo!**

 **Los quiero mucho.**

 **Besitos B)**


End file.
